Solangelo Fluff One-Shot
by SolangeloXMalec
Summary: Will tries to get Nico out of bed to get breakfast. FLUFF. If you read, please review. I really want to know what you guys think!


**I hope you like it! Please review, I want to know what you think! Sorry if it's OOC.**

* * *

"Nico," a familiar voice whispers. I feel the persons warm breath on my face.

"Mm sleeping," I mumble.

"Nico, it's time for breakfast," The voice whispers. I now realize the voice belongs to my boyfriend, Will.

"Not hungry," I whisper back.

"I don't care, you have to eat," Will whispers. He gives me a kiss on the nose. I blush and crinkle my nose. I blink my eyes open, blearily, to see sky blue eyes staring at me intently.

"You look adorable when you're asleep," Will whispers.

"I don't know whether that's creepy or cute," I whisper back. Will shrugs.

"I'm your boyfriend, so it's cute," he says. He slips his hand around the back of my neck, which sends a shiver down my back. Will smiles at my discomfort. He leans his face toward me, and I do the same, kissing him back. I wait a few seconds for him to pull away, but when he doesn't I slide my hand into his hair. A few seconds later Will pulls back, barely an inch, breathing heavily. I pant slightly, and I feel him smile against my lips. I lean my forehead against his, and kiss him softly. I pull back, and take my hand out of his hair. He drops his hand from my neck.

"We're gonna be late," he tells me, quietly.

"Do I look like I care?" I ask. He sighs.

"Let's go," he says, standing up.

"Uh-uh," I say, wrapping my blankets tighter around me, and burying my face into my pillow.

"Fine," Will says. "I'll see you later, then." I listen to his footsteps walking to the door, then the door opening and closing.

Then silence. I sigh, wishing he stayed. I open my eyes and suddenly Will jumps on top of me.

"Ah!" I shout, jumping up as much as I can with him on me. "How'd you-?"

"Breakfast!" Will demands, laying down on me.

"Ugh," I grunt, unable to move. "Will, get off me."

"Mm," he says, considering it for a second. "Nah, you're really comfy."

"Uuuuugh," I moan. "You're breaking me." He rolls off me, so he's laying next to me, tightening the blankets around my body. He nuzzles his face into my neck, and I sigh. He kisses my neck softly, and I feel goosebumps run down my arm. I rest my chin on the top of his head.

"How bout... You get dressed, we go eat breakfast, then we can come back here and cuddle," Will suggests, his breath tickling my neck.

"Mm... Or we could just stay here and cuddle," I say.

"You need food," Will whispers.

"I'm not hungry," I whisper back.

"I'm cold."

"Then go cuddle with someone who actually let's off body heat."

"No."

"Then you're just gonna be cold."

Will ignores this, and scoots away from me. He loosens the blankets, and crawls under, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're really bad at taking hints," he whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes, and bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"We have to go to breakfast," Will says.

"I said I'm not-" I stop abruptly, and gasp, when Will slides his warm hand up my shirt.

"You're still too skinny," he says. "See?" He pokes me in the ribs, and I immediately recoil- his touch tickled. Will slides his hand, still under my shirt, to my back, and holds me close to him. I feel my face heating up, and I know it's visible when he grins, and kisses my forehead.

"You're so cute when you blush," he whispers, his lips brushing my forehead. I open my mouth to answer, but I choke up and don't trust my voice, so I hide my burning face in his shoulder. Will traces slow circles on the bare skin of my lower back. His touch gives me chills, and a sort of happiness that only comes from being with Will.

"Do you want to go to breakfast now?" He asks.

"Not when I'm all red, people are gonna notice," I mumble.

"So?"

"So you came in here, like, ten minutes ago. It doesn't take ten minutes to get someone for breakfast. And if we come out and my face is red-"

"Then they'll think what they think."

"They think dirty thoughts."

"That's their problem."

"Unless they tease us about it, in which case it's our problem."

Will kisses the top of my head, and stays there for a while.

I lay, with my eyes closed, and my face in Wills shoulder, as he rubs circles on my back, and his arms wrapped around me, for once loving life.

Will tugs at the hem of my shirt, putting it back in place, and moves his hand to my face, lifting my chin so I can see him.

"Why do you care about what they think?" He whispers. I look at him for a few seconds, searching for an answer as if it'd be somewhere in his beautiful eyes. I shrug.

"It doesn't matter what they think," Will says. "Here, I'll show you." Will rips off the blankets, and jumps out of my bed, making me cringe from the sudden cold.

"What are you doing?" I ask, as he runs to the door.

"I'm demonstrating how not to care about what people think," he answers, opening the door, and going outside. My eyes widen, and I jump out of bed in my pajama pants and t-shirt, running after him. When Will is a few yards away from my cabin, he turns around, and gives me an evil grin, wiggling his eyebrows. I shake my head, vigorously.

"Dont. Whatever you're gonna do- don't," I say, still running to him.

"You don't want me to announce that I love you?" Will asks, fake pouting.

"I- no," I say, now standing in front if him.

"Oh. Well, are you gonna do anything to stop me?"

"I- uh- please don't."

"That wasn't very convincing. You're gonna have to try harder."

"I'd gladly knock you out if that's what it takes," I say. He takes a step closer to me, a mischievous smile on his face. I know what he's suggesting, and it's not happening.

"No. Let's go," I say, firmly.

"_When_ will you be okay with PDA? I'm your _boyfriend_, I should be able to kiss you in public," he protests.

"I just-" he interrupts me with his lips against mine. I try to pull away, but he wraps one arm behind my back, and puts his other hand on the back of my head.

And suddenly the rest of the world dissapears. I forget about everything surrounding us. All the people- what they might think, whether they judge us. It's just me and him.

I lace both my hands up into his hair, and he smiles into our kiss. I pull back an inch to catch my breath, and I see him smiling down at me.

"I hate it when you do that," I mutter.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," he sighs, kissing me softly. "Hey. I gotta tell you something."

"What?" I ask, sliding my hands down to his neck.

"You're in your pajamas." I blush, let go of him, and walk quickly back to my cabin. I close the door behind me, but Will comes in after me, closing the door behind him. He grins.

"Did anyone see that?" I asks, pulling a black t-shirt from my drawer.

"Oh, definitely. The whole camp," he says, sarcastically.

"Whatever," I say, as I grab a pair of jeans.

"Probably a few people."

I ignore him, and walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To the bathroom, to change," I say.

"Oh."

I look at him for a few seconds, then roll my eyes, and walk into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

When I take my shirt off I look in the mirror and I can see every one of my ribs sticking out. I sigh. I'm a walking skeleton. I'm pretty much just skin and bones. I finish getting dressed, and walk back into my cabin where I find Will laying on my bed, waiting for me.

"Finally, let's go," he says, jumping up onto his feet.

"Will, I'm really not-"

"Shut up. We're going," Will says, grabbing my hand.

"Wiiiiiill," I moan, as he drags me toward the door.

"You. Need. To. Eat." He pulls me out the door, and we start walking hand-in-hand. I keep my eyes to the ground while we walk, and Will rubs his thumb back and forth over the back of my hand. We get to my table, and Will kisses me on the cheek, making me blush.

"I love you," Will says.

"Love you too, Sunshine."


End file.
